Red Rose
Backstory Once living with a very well-off family in Keystone City, Maya Powers along with her older brother Michael and younger sister Mariyah saw everything they had crumble-right before their very eyes- Darkseid's invasion. Their family fled their estate and headed east- where they stumbled upon a small farm. They met a peculiar old lady there name Gretta who taught them how to farm for food and survive. They stayed with Gretta and eventually learned that she was getting very old and very sick. However, she was happy as she was lonely all the way out in the middle of nowhere, and was happy she got to meet her new friends. They family mourned her death and dug a nice grave just beyond the farm. It was the very next day that they met the Stewart family- Damon, Quincy, and Malia. Maya and Quincy were at each others throats at first, but eventually adjusted to each other. They began to find that they had more in common than they thought (the Apocalypse will do that for you) and spent more and more time together until Maya developed feelings for Quincy and Quincy had developed them right back. the 2 then became a couple and eventually fell in love. Maya spent time with Quincy, Malia, Mariyah, and Michael-hanging out and having fun like normal teenagers would-until one day. That day, Darkseid's son Kalibak attacked the farm, stealing away Quincy's uncle Damon and Maya and Michael's parents and sister. The remaining group then set out, heading toward Detroit. They heard rumors of rebels there, so they made the long journey, grieving much of the way. However, they eventually made it, and upon arrival, they sought out shelter. They took cover in an abandoned gas station, and set out for supplies the next morning. Things were going pretty smoothly until the group ran into another squad of Darkseid's Para-demons. The battle that followed resulted in a high speed pursuit and a massive explosion at the gas station. The explosion knocked the teenagers out, and killed nearly half of the Para-demons. Maya awoke to find Michael and Malia trapped under some smaller debris. Maya got the 2 out but the group then realized that Quincy was missing. They saw the remaining Para-demons alive and came to the conclusion that the explosion resulted in Quincy being captured. The group grieved for their loss; however, their loss was cut short as the remaining Para-demons chased them into a corner. Michael defended them as best he could, and never gave up in attempting to fight off the Para-demons. This resulted in him gaining a Green Lantern ring, but it wasn't enough; he still hadn't learned how to use it yet. All looked lost until they the group was saved by the Black Omega Rebels, who led them back to their base and eventually let them join their ranks. Maya was then taught sorcery by Zatanna, and she eventually learned how to cast spells without saying words backwards, but instead thinking them. It was nearly a year later that Maya found Quincy- who was now a Red Lantern. Maya managed to convince Quincy to take off his red ring and rushed back to the base for surgery. His young age had resulted in the ring badly damaging both his blood cells and many of his organs, and h needed Supergirl's kryptonian blood cells infused with blue hope energy and Deathstroke's organs to save his life. After the operation, Quincy made a rapid recovery and the 2 young lovers had an awkward conversation. After a little more awkwardness and Quincy apologizing for being gone for so long, the 2 embrace, and pick up where they left off. Nearly a month later, Maya and Quincy (now the Black Ghost) form The Reapers alongside Deathstroke, Ravager, Michael (now a trained and fully-fledged Green Lantern), Malia (now Icy Hot), and Newtech Knight. They all did well until the base fell under attack by Darkseid. They all eventually escaped (except Ravager) with Telesthesia, Midnight Nos, and Grey Bandit, setting out to find other survivors of the attack. This resulted in them finding Black Ice and a now crashed Watchtower. Maya then went back in time with Quincy and the others to prevent Darkseid from taking over. However, the "TIme Pad" they made was extremely unstable, and the jump back in time left them all unconscious. This both resulted in them landing right at the start of the Brainiac War and Maya, Newtech, Michael, Malia, Telesthesia, Black Ice, and Midnight all getting captured by Brainiac himself. Inspite of this, they all eventually escape and blow up a Brainiac ship. They found a nearby escape pod and fled to the ground below. However, the ship's meltdown left the pod unstable, and resulted in the pod crashing in Metropolis' Little Bohemia. Maya came to, only to find her friends nowhere in sight. She decided to follow up on a few leads on Darkseid; following rumors she heard of a Red Lantern and a grey dog-boy attacking the Intergang Penthouse. This led her to a transmitter she infused with her magic so Quincy and the others could find her. Fortunately, Quincy did find her and brought her back to their new base where she found Newtech and Grey Bandit there waiting. The group catches up on current events and then decide to find the others before making their next biggest move. Powers & Abilities -Magic: Rose was taught multiple forms of magic by the sorceress Zatanna. -Energy Projection: Rose can shoot beams of magic energy from her hands and finger tips. -Dimensional Travel: With much focus, concentration, and energy, Rose can open up portals to other worlds. -Occultism: Rose has a natural affinity for magic as her family did use it to protect themselves from invaders centuries ago back in Nigeria, but her family stopped using magic after being introduced to more advanced human weapons (like guns). -Flight: Rose has learned mastered quite a few levitation spells, allowing her to float and fly at super sonic speeds. -Superhuman durabilty: Although Rose's family hadn't used magic in centuries, her learning sorcery from Zatanna has unlocked the ancient magic that her family used to protect themselves. This caused the ancient magic within her to form an invisible barrier around her which allows her to take considerably high amounts of damage and punishment. This also deflects bullets and protects her from small rockets. Weaknesses -None Weapons -Though the barrier around her lets take high amounts of punishment, she's not invincible. A large enough explosion or multiple attacks at the same time can still temporarily overload her barrier and cause her to become quite vulnerable for a time. Equipment -None